Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve using various auxiliary components in presenting browser related information. However, communicating information to and from browsers can be difficult as communications to and from browser are often limited.
Typically, something that is running within a browser is running within a “sandbox” environment and has no or very limited ability to communicate outside the browser. Due to security concerns browsers typically limit the communications to anything running within the browser and do not typically allow communication with other files within the computer. This can be particularly problematic for scenarios that could use private information (e.g., metadata, arguments, etc.) outside the browser. For example, it is typically difficult or prohibited for something in a browser to communicate private information with a driver. This in turn often limits user experiences. For example, scenarios associated with stereoscopic video streaming within a browser do not typically permit communication of private information that could enable more advanced three dimensional (3D) stereoscopic video display.